Tearing Apart the Universes
by misslexilouwho
Summary: An AU take on 'Doomsday', based off a tag to a photoset on tumblr. Rose Tyler tells the Doctor that she was pregnant...and the child was his. The Doctor sealed away his love (and his child) in a parallel universe. He decides that he will do anything, including tearing apart the universes, to get back to her. Currently rated T, for some possible mild language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Why hello there! This is the first chapter of my new _Doctor Who _story, titled "Tearing Apart the Universes"! Based off a tag from a photo set I saw on tumblr, this story is an AU starting at Doomsday: Rose tells the Doctor that she is – _was_, as it is 3 years later in her world - pregnant with his child (yes, implying they had sex. I will go over that in a chapter), and he realizes that he just sent away his love, and his child. DAMN that was a big run on. Sorry bout that. Okay, anyways! Here we go! Enjoy, and remember: **I do not own **_**Doctor Who**_**!**

* * *

The Doctor stood in his TARDIS, his hologram projecting on Bad Wolf Bay. Of course it was Bad Wolf Bay. Those words followed them everywhere, even after Bad Wolf was gone. It was rather funny, to be honest.

"How long have we got?" Rose asked the Doctor, tears forming in her eyes.

"Bout two minutes," he said solemnly.

Rose laughed softly. "I can't think of what to say!" It was so Rose of her, and it made him smile.

"Ya still got Mr. Mickey, then?" He said, nodding to the group of people. There was another body, hidden slightly by Jackie.

"There's…five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey, Me…and the baby," Rose said, biting her lip.

_The baby? Rose and Mickey…oh gross! No. Wait. That one time…it was right before she left. We…she…couldn't…_

"You're not…" he looked at her, worried. He wanted to mention that she was on the list of the dead back home, but here she was, living a life. Day to day, regular life. He could never have that.

Rose shook her head, and the Doctor let out a sigh of relief. "No. Not anymore."

"Anymore? You…Rose…"

She nodded, tears falling from her face. "I wasn't gonna tell you, Doctor. I really wasn't. I was gonna say it's Mum's… because I know. You can't be attached. The universe needs you. Nothin' else should come first. You can't have a normal life. But, some part of me…felt it was wrong. You had to know."

"Rose Tyler. You're telling me…I'm a father?" A solitary tear rolled down his cheek, looking the young girl in the eyes. A small – very small – smile appeared on his face, but when he realized that he wouldn't be there…

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I named 'im Jack. He's…He's got your eyes," Rose placed a hand to her face, trying to fight back tears. "Will I ever see you again? Can he ever meet you?"

The Doctor was silent. He knew that it would be horrible, tearing the universes apart, but he had to be with her. The universes might – no, they _would _– collapse, but it was a risk he was willing to take. "I don't think so."

"But…I love you."

"Quite right, too. And…if it may be my last chance to say it…Rose Tyler…I—"

The connection broke. He was alone. Alone with his thoughts. Rose Tyler had a child. _His child. _A part-human, part-Time Lord Child. What if he had two hearts? And could regenerate? He wouldn't technically be the last of the Time Lords! He had to get to them. Even if it meant tearing apart the universes.

"Rose Tyler…I'm coming back for you!"

* * *

Ta da! There you have it, folks. The beginning of my new story! Please let me know if you like it and want me to continue with it by leaving a review! Next chapter may be in Rose's perspective, involving some stories to Jack (named after Jack Harkness, who Rose believes is dead and wants to remember him). As I mentioned in the above AN, Rose and the Doctor had sex. The Doctor made a small nudge to it in this chapter, and he will probably 'explain' it in a later chapter. Please review guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Why, hello there old friends. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated – I really have meant to, but with school, glee club, and now the fact that I'm moving (eee!) has made life fairly stressful. I'm also in an online course, where I am learning "101 ways" to write short stories. That is going to be so interesting!

Anyways, to this story. Last time, the Doctor learned he had a child with Rose. A child who is now 3 years old. He is determined to get to Rose, even if it means tearing apart the universes and risking their collapse. Today, we see the Doctor travel to Cardiff to visit an old friend…But he doesn't know yet. (PS. We creep towards a High T, Very Low M rating here.)

*Standard disclaimer here*

* * *

"That landing could've been smoother, definitely," the Doctor mumbled as he stumbled into Cardiff. The TARDIS needed to refuel, and he needed a few moments to rest after this information swam around in his head. He had a child. With Rose…but how? He was certain that he had used protection. Children of Gallifrey learned early on that they could mate with humans, but it was frowned upon – why, the Doctor didn't know. Humans were fantastic! Then again…Time Lords and Ladies were _extremely _fertile.

Pausing for a moment, he thought back to the night that they had first declared love without words. They had just escaped a planet where the population was very savage, to say the least.

_Her breathing was rapid, her chest rising and lowering at a quick pace. The blonde hair was stuck up in places. Sweat made her face glisten. The Doctor cracked a grin, and Rose looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "What?...Do I look funny to you?"_

"_Quite the opposite, Rose Tyler. You look ravishing."_

"_But I'm all sweaty and gross and…" she sniffed herself, "I smell like those disgusting aliens!"_

"_Well…you could always shower, but I think you look fantastic."_

_Rose blushed, the epitome of his pink and yellow little human. "If I _were _to shower…would you join me?" She wasn't sure what had gotten into her. Maybe it was the near-death-experience, for the fifth time this week, or maybe it was the way he looked in this light, but she couldn't help herself._

_A blush crept up on the Doctor's face. Those creatures – oesterions, he knew they were called – did affect the emotions and hormones, making people feel more erotic than normal. "Yes, I think I would."_

_Clothes were shed and eyes had widened, each taking in the other's perfection and beauty. Rose had always assumed that the Doctor was well-endowed, but she never thought she'd get to see just _how _well-endowed he was. Meanwhile, the Doctor felt his hearts racing as he looked at Rose's perfect curves. He felt a pull, and he grabbed Rose, his lips crashing against hers. It was their first kiss – their first real kiss, not influenced by a need for saving her life, or being possessed by Cassandra – and it made his hearts skip a beat. Rose moaned softly, running her hands through his hair and down his back. They were in the Doctor's bedroom, stumbling towards the bathroom, when he pulled away. "Rose. Do you really want to shower? It's so far away, and the bed is closer an –" he couldn't finish his sentence because Rose had kissed him again, pushing him towards the bed. They fell, and she giggled, climbing on top of him._

"_Doctor – I…I want this. I want _you_. I have. For so long…"_

"_I have too, Rose. So badly. Let me…let me just…" he reached over and grabbed a condom from his drawer (He never really knew why he kept them, when he wouldn't need them, but today he was thankful)._

The Doctor had to shake his head, trying to get the memory out. If he went any further with that memory…well…the bulge in his pants would be a lot more noticeable, now wouldn't it? He had to stop anyways, because someone had called his name.

"Doctor! DOCTOR!" Jack Harkness was running at him.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no…Not good." The Doctor started to run but Jack caught up with him. "Jack."

"Doctor! Oh it's so good to see you again!" He went to hug the man, before remembering Rose was gone. "Doctor…I saw Rose…on the list of the dead."

"Oh. Yeah. No. She's fine! Safe and sound, in a parallel universe!" The Doctor said, a soft smile on his face. Upon remembering who he was talking to, he frowned. "You shouldn't be here Jack."

"Course I should be. I work here."

"No, Jack. You shouldn't be alive. You died."

"You think I don't know that? I died, and then I came back. And now…now I'm the man who can't die," Jack sighed. "It sucks. But at least it works, with my job."

"Job as what?"

"Oh…um…you might not like this…I, uh, work for Torchwood. I made it better, though! I swear I did! It ran into the ground after that day, and I built it back up."

"Torchwood…have you guys tried anything with universal travel?" It was a long shot, but he figured he would try.

"Actually…yeah."

"Have they worked?"

"Yes."

* * *

Bit of a cliffhanger, I suppose. I rather enjoyed writing this – especially the Drose smutty section. That's probably gonna be the only "sexual" part to this story, so I'm keeping this as a T rating, More soon, I promise!

By the way, oesterions are creatures I came up with, haha. They're small, rather bug-like creatures that are savages, obsessed with sex. I took the name from Oestergen, a type of hormone women produce, but both females and males are affected by the oesterions. This is a reason why the whole sex thing happened- Rose and the Doctor wanted to for a while, but this gave them that little shove needed.

Okay, okay. I'm done. Bye! Go review it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't posted up in a while! I am on vacation this week, so I will definitely try to post more chapters. I have a long note to make, but I'll save that for the end of the chapter. Right now, I want to jump right into the story. Allons-y! (The beginning of this story will be in Jack Harkness' point of view, because I can.) *Disclaimer goes here*

* * *

_It's been about eight months since the Doctor first arrived here in Cardiff. I'm surprised that he has stayed this long; he never stays in one place for more than a day if he can help it. _

_He told me about Rose being in the parallel universe when he first arrived. A few days later I asked him why he was so interested in the universe jumpers we had made. Then he told me everything. Rose was trapped in a universe she didn't want to be in, with a child. His child! He had sex with Rose, and didn't tell me! That bastard. Well, I mean, he hadn't seen me since he abandoned me on Satellite five. He was actually kind of surprised that I knew who he was, despite not seeing him since he had his old face…but that's a story for another time._

_Well, he has been making modifications to our universe jumpers, because, from what he told us, the universes are sealed off and the universe jumpers that we originally made would not be able to work. I don't know how well they're going to work, or if he'll even manage to get to see Rose and the kid (which I learned was named after me. How sweet). And if he doesn't—_

"Jack! Jack, you need to come here! This is a breakthrough! The Doctor…oooh just come see!" Gwen ran into the room Jack was in, pulling him up out of his chair and down the hall.

"Gwen, give me a minute to breathe, okay?" Jack paused halfway down the hall to look at her. "What are you talking about, breakthrough? Did he manage to make it work?"

Gwen smiled and made a motion that said her lips were sealed, turning to walk down the hall once more.

The duo made it into the room where Owen, the Doctor and Toshiko were standing.

"Doctor…where's Ianto?" Jack looked around with worry. His question was answered moments later, when Ianto popped into the room out of thin air.

"Oh my GOD. Pete's World is so cool! People travel by zeppelin, and I think I saw my alternate universe counterpart. Am I really that good looking?" Ianto grinned, looking at Jack. "Hey, Jack."

The Doctor grinned, tears of excitement in his eyes. "Jack…I made it work! It works! I can go see Rose!"

Jack grinned and hugged the Doctor. "Good! Congrats, Doc! Now hurry on and get outta here and find your gal."

Taking the universe jumper from Ianto and placing it on himself, the Doctor nodded and gave a salute to Jack. "Thanks for all your help, Jack."

With that, there was one less person in the Torchwood building.

* * *

And there you have it! The Doctor is going to Pete's World to get his lover and child!

Alright, now it's time for the really long note I wanted to make. First off, I think this takes place in 2007-2008 in our universe, and probably 2011 in Pete's World. Second, I don't know anything about the people of Torchwood, having only seen one episode of it, and wiki-ing the other information. So if any of them are odd, sorry. Third, I know the Doctor can definitely go see Rose right now, but I have a bit more time I want him to waste, because I want Jack Tyler to be 6 years old, so he has to waste some more time.

I have quite a few people I want to thank right now. I want to thank all 30 of the story's followers, and all 14 of the people who favorited the story! All of the reviewers, thank you for reviewing the story and making me smile! You are all fantastic people. **MaluTyler **was sad that chapter two was going to be the only sexual part to the story, and I figured some of the others would feel the same, so I have decided that I will add more sexual stuff later on!

Again, I want to thank all of you for liking the story! I promise I will update more this week! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Two chapters in two days? This is what vacation does to me guys! (Well, vacation and then your reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing the story!) I also want to mention that at a few points in the story, I will have some interesting ideas, and I do get some of my ideas from other fanfics. Do I remember the names? No, not entirely, but they are all 10/Rose or 11/Rose. And they're fantastic.

Alright, now it's time to see what the Doctor has in mind. When we last left off, he had perfected the universe jumper, and he left Torchwood Three. But where did he jump to?

*Standard Disclaimer*

* * *

The Doctor had landed in his TARDIS. While the universe jumper obviously has the power to jump to parallel universes, it also has the power to jump to different spots in this universe. And the Doctor could never leave his TARDIS behind.

After pulling the jumper off his person and placing it on the console, the Doctor paced around the main room of the TARDIS. He took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and changed a setting on it. Pointing it to the universe jumper, he pressed a button.

"That should do it! Now I can jump through the universes with you, old gal. I wonder how long it's been over there. Hopefully not too long. I would hate to show up and have Jack be too old. We should probably head out to Pete's World…it'll take a while to figure out where she is, I'm sure."

The Doctor punched in coordinates and pulled the lever, hearing the familiar noise of the TARDIS taking off. "Here I come, Rose."

* * *

Yeah, it's very short, and a sort of filler. This was in response to **SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e**'s review, in which she stated her worry when the Doctor is separated from his TARDIS.

I should take this time to mention that this is also partly based off of a roleplay my friend and I are in the midst of. Many aspects I have in this story will be from the roleplay, in addition to thoughts in my head and the rare idea from another story.

Please review guys; they make my motivation for this story higher. Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello there! Yeah it's been quite a while since I've last updated, now hasn't it? I had lost my muse a bit with this story, and then I just was really busy and hadn't had time to write another chapter. But today I watched Doomsday with my boyfriend (whom I've slowly been transforming into a Whovian) and I had the feels all over again. This time I paid more attention to David's facial expressions and God it killed me. He was so heartbroken when Rose left, you could see it in his eyes. And then he cried and I just lost it there; however seeing Rose on the beach gave me the inspiration to write another chapter so here we go!

The Standard disclaimer goes here.

* * *

It took a while, but the Doctor managed to get to Pete's World. After seven months of working in Torchwood, helping out Jack, and fixing the universe jumper, he got to Pete's World. And he did it in a way that wouldn't cause the universes to collapse on each other. Or he hoped, anyways.

The Doctor felt his TARDIS lurch as she landed, signaling the end of his journey. He was officially in Pete's World. London was his first choice, figuring that the Tyler family would want to stay in or around the city they were all familiar with. Pete had that mansion still, most likely, but would Rose have wanted to stay there? It was his best option for right now.

"Um, excuse me, but I'm looking for the Tyler mansion?" The Doctor stopped a passerby and they pointed him in the right direction. "Thank you very much!" He grinned and ran to the mansion. A few blocks later, though, he decided it would be best to perhaps take a cab. He took some money from an ATM and flagged down a cab. "Tyler mansion, please," he said before the cabbie drove off.

The whole ride over, the Doctor worried; what if Rose didn't want him back? What if she decided to find someone else to take care of their child with her? Did Rose even tell their boy who he was? Their son was obviously half-Time Lord, but did he know that? Did he have two hearts? The Doctor knew he shouldn't have been worrying, but he was anyways. He had never been so nervous about anything in his life. Rose was the best thing to happen to him after the Time War ended, and he didn't want to lose her, nor did he want to lose the son he found out he had.

After about five minutes, the cab pulled up in front of the Tyler's home. The Doctor tossed a 50 and a fiver over to the cabbie, not paying attention to the price; he slammed the door shut and sprinted up the steps. The Doctor rang the doorbell three times, and then pounded rhythmically on the door. He hoped that Rose would open the door.

A blonde opened the door, but it wasn't Rose. Jackie Tyler was standing in front of the Doctor. "Hello, Jackie…" The Doctor said with a small smile. Jackie was shocked to say the least. After she got over her shock, the 46 year old reached her arm out and smacked the Time Lord across the face.

"YOU! Oh I have got a bone to pick with you, Doctor! You impregnated my daughter and then left her in some parallel universe! Not to mention how heartbroken she was when you didn't say you loved her back! And how are you even _here_?!"

The Doctor placed his hand on his jaw, moving it back into position before speaking again. "Lovely to see you too, Jackie. Thanks for inviting me in," he remarked, and Jackie let him inside the house. "I came here to find Rose. And our son; I need to meet him. Is she here?"

"Rose doesn't live here. She got herself a small apartment in London. But she's working right now. Got a job at the Torchwood here, they're a lot nicer. And Jack's at a daycare; Rose doesn't want me an' Pete spoiling him. But I still don't get how you're here. You shut that void thing off and sealed everything."

"Yeah…I got a universe jumper and it's complicated Jackie, I don't have time to explain it. Could you tell me when Rose gets out of work? And where her new home is?" The Doctor sounded frustrated and panicked – he wasn't often and Jackie could tell this was important. She gave him the address and let him know that Rose would be home with Jack in 3 hours.

As Jackie escorted the Doctor from her house, she gave him a bit of advice. "Rose hasn't seen you for six years, and you have yet to meet your son. Don't be so…you. Get her flowers – and maybe chocolates. Jack loves cars; you should get him a toy car. And for God's sake, change your clothes. You look like you've been wearing that for weeks now!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes but looked down at his attire. He had actually spent the past few days in this suit, working nonstop to get the jumpers working. Three hours was long enough for him to shower and change. He could also get the flowers, chocolate, and toy car that Jackie suggested. He was going to get his Rose back.

Rose was clocking out of work when she thought she heard the TARDIS. _Don't be silly, Rose. You've thought you heard it before and it was a garbage truck. He's not coming back. _But she could always hope, couldn't she?

Jack was at the daycare only a few blocks down from Torchwood, which was nice because when Rose was extremely tired she had a shorter distance to travel than if she had let her Mum and Dad take care of him. And she had been working quite a bit lately. Today she requested to go home a bit early, and now she was walking down to get Jack.

Ever since that day at the beach, Rose had been determined. She was going to get back to her universe. Jack would come along with her, and the two of them would find the Doctor. They could be a proper family, if she could get him to settle down. And if she couldn't, then they'd live in the TARDIS and be a proper family. Jack needed his father. Rose needed his father.

The daycare center that Rose sent Jack to was nice; the children were kind and the adults were nothing but sweet. None of them knew that Jack was different, of course. It was difficult explaining to people that her son was half-Time Lord, but his father lived in a different universe. It was more than difficult, actually; it was impossible. She just told people his father traveled and didn't want to settle down, so he left.

Rose opened the door to the center and Jack was there, waiting for her. "Mummy!" He wrapped his arms around his mum and gave her a big squeeze. Rose smiled, though her heart ached. Jack looked so much like his father; it killed Rose sometimes to look at Jack. He had the Doctor's hair (texture and style; his color was a bit more like Rose's), his nose, his build and his smile, not to mention his intelligence and wit. Of course, he had Rose's eyes, ears and her laugh, along with her bubbly attitude and her knack of caring for others.

"Oh, my Jack!" Rose hugged her son and helped him gather his things before going home. Jack would be going to first grade this school year, but it was the middle of the summer and he was staying at the daycare while Rose worked. The two held hands as they walked the few blocks it took to get back to their home, all the while chit-chatting about work and daycare today.

"Mummy, can you tell me another story about Daddy tonight?" Jack gazed up at his mother as she tried to get her keys out to enter the small home they lived in. She placed her hand on the knob and turned it, finding that it was actually unlocked. _Coulda sworn I locked it this mornin', I did…_ Rose thought, opening the door and entering her house cautiously.

Nothing looked like it was missing or out of place. Perhaps she had just been imagining things. Her keys didn't always lock the door, so she must've just done that.

Jack bounced into the living room to get one of his toys. He stopped dead in his tracks and called out for his mum. "Mummy? There's a man on our couch…" He sounded worried, and Rose ran into the room. She saw the man and dropped the bag she had in her hands.

The Doctor grinned, holding the flowers, chocolates and car in his hands. "Hello Rose."

* * *

So there you have it! I made it very long to make up for the fact that it's been several months since I last updated. (And before you say anything, I know it's weird that the Doctor let himself into the house, and it may seem out of character, but he wanted to surprise Rose.) Please review and let me know how you thought this chapter went! I love you all!


End file.
